Ask Hammy
General Hammy is a cynical young earth pony that is slowly gaining empathy. She is living in ponyville as a musician, and so her cutie mark is 2 music notes which represents the talent of playing the guitar. She is a talented musician but does not take full advantage of this skill. Her cynicism is not helped by the fact that she is surrounded by cheerful technicoloured ponies. Although she is short tempered, she often has a weak spot for other ponies that either are directly related to or reminder her of video games, for example, Nin Tendo being her girlfriend and her liking of knight wing coming from his eyepatch, which reminded her of solid snake. backstory Back when she was a foal, her father died of a drunken suicide. bottling up these emotions is what caused bitterness towardlis everypony around her. The hedgehog effect is one way to explain this. Like a hedgehog curling into a ball, Hammy isolated herself from the outside world, lashing out at those around her like the spikes on a hedgehogs back. Tumblr Storyline Introduction of Hammy and Sypha At the start of the tumblr timeline, Hammy tried a social experiment on her friend, Sypha. Sypha is extremely cheerful, loyal and a little bit gullible. The experiment was to see how the inhabitants would react to Hammy being cheerful by painting Sypha in hammy's colours, which resulted in Sypha being locked up in a mental hospital in the place of Hammy. Hammy then broke Sypha out of the mental hospital to find that Sypha was homeless, making Hammy promise to let Sypha stay with her until she gets a house of her own. Becoming homeless After this turn of events, A space ship was driven into one side of the house and an anon magic meteorite into the other. The house collapsed and Hammy and Sypha were left on the streets together. Derpy hooves, from http://a-derpy-lovestory.tumblr.com/, invited Hammy and Sypha to stay in the tardis with herself and Doctor Whooves. This was shortlived as Hammy messed with the TARDIS controls and accidentally turned everpony in to cats. The Doctor fixed the problem and kicked both Hammy and Sypha out of the TARDIS. Tumblr winter prom Hammy then went to the tumblr winter prom with shorfuse, from http://askshort-fuse.tumblr.com/. As revenge for Hammy throwing a boot at Shortfuse's head, Shortfuse gave Hammy to Photo Finish while Hammy was extremely drunk. This made Hammy be featured in a porn magazine the very next day. The pictures have never been shown on tumblr as it is a SFW blog. Scrapboard and Nin Hammy was once again left homeless and decided to haggle her way in to living at the first house she saw, which belonged to scrapboard, from http://askscrapboard.tumblr.com/. This was a success and so Hammy and Sypha moved in. While here, Hammy hooked up with Nin Tendo, from http://asknintendopony.tumblr.com/. Hammy is a massive nintendo fan and an even bigger legend of zelda fan. Nin was a perfect match. Detective Hammy To date, Hammy's cutie mark was swapped so she is now a detective. Her cynicism and lack of caring towards other ponies makes an investigating job difficult. 2 ponies have died, The general of the royal guard and his father. The 3 suspects include the generals brother, Knight Wing, the generals ex wife, Paige Folds and Paige folds older brother/the generals old best friend, Quiver Swift. Knight wing has been found guilty. He was caught by detective Hammy moments before he was about to murder Paige folds. After this event, Hammy found herself in a conversation with Page about the 'photoshoot' that happened at the tumblrpon winter prom and noticed the change in cutie mark. While disposing (eating) the photo's brought up in conversation with Page, Sypha called Hammy to a gig she was late for (it was arranged before the cutie mark swap) and Hammy quickly rediscovered her musical ability and gained her old cutie mark. Background information Hammy's background is also based off of her mod's background. Her mod is also known as Hammy. Hammy is a loosely based gender bent pony version of the mod if he never got his girfriend, remaining cynical and depressed. Hammy got her name from a mistake during a roleplay on Brohoof.com minecraft server where the mod was asked what his name was. Confused, mod replied with his own name instead of the name for his OC but decided to keep it anyway. A few months later, after determining personality and backstory, Ask Hammy was made. Category:Ask blog Category:Sfw Category:OC